fictional_concertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumpin' Again: A Tribute to KARA
KARA disbanded in January 2016. Therefore, fans the world over were waiting for a tribute act to happen, and now it's official. The tribute act is titled Jumpin' Again, and is embarking on a global tour throughout this year. Background and development After hearing about KARA's disbandment, Nolee Jaxmertian of New Youth of the Florida Chronicle Headquarters met up with her friend Odessa Jonesboro and worked together to hire seven (7) young ladies to represent the members of KARA. While discussing the idea during a video message on Snapchat, Jaxmertian stated: “I am so angry that KARA disbanded, and this is why I chose to come up with a tribute act. I also decided that the tribute act will be titled Jumpin' Again, in reference to KARA's 2011 hit single ‘Jumping’. The tribute act will make appearances in both indoor and outdoor auditoriums across the globe, despite the real KARA having been popular in Asia.” Jonesboro chimed in, adding: “When it comes to major disbandments, this is where people propose their ideas for a tribute act. We're also hoping for some of the Jumpin' Again tour dates to be broadcasted on TV channels in countries like the U.S., Canada, and the U.K.” Cast * Angus Ling as Park Gyu-ri * Yasmeen Perry-Quin as Han Seung-yeon * Aparna Tyun-Jan as Goo Hara * Adrienne Kanji as Heo Young-ji * Etsijara Calgary as Kim Sung-hee * Mylène Kyribijo as Nicole Jung * Carlotta Hajinuba as Kang Ji-young Set list # Intro for "KARA 4 U" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji, Calgary, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Break It" - Ling, Calgary, Perry-Quin, Kyribijo # "If U Wanna" - Ling, Calgary, Perry-Quin, Kyribijo # "Secret World" - Ling, Calgary, Perry-Quin, Kyribijo # "Rock U" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Pretty Girl" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Wanna" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Mister" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba (Korean version in South Korea; Japanese version elsewhere) # "Jumpin'" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba (Korean version in South Korea; Japanese version elsewhere) # "We're With You" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "2Me" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Jet Coaster Love" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Go Go Summer!" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Step" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba (Mix Korean and Japanese version) # "Winter Magic" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Pandora" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Speed Up" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Girl's Power" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Electric Boy" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Runaway" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Damaged Lady" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Bye Bye Happy Days! - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Thank You Summer Love" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "French Kiss" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Mamma Mia" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji (Korean version in South Korea; Japanese version elsewhere) # "Summer·Gic" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji # "Sunshine Miracle" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji # "Sunny Days - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji # Epilogue for "KARA 4 U" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji, Calgary, Kyribijo, Hajinuba Reactions Jumpin' Again received mostly negative reviews. Someone from Choesin nyuseu (최신 뉴스; lit. The Latest News) gave the opening night a half-start out of a possible five, writing: "This was never a good idea for a KARA tribute act to happen. Bring the real KARA back right this instant!" A reviewer writing for Saishin nyūsu (最新ニュース; also translating to The Latest News) gave Jumpin' Again one star out of five, thus calling the show: "a huge shit. We want the real KARA back!!!" At the Philadelphia stop: "Doing a tribute act is not even close to being a phenomenon. Please bring the real KARA back." A reviewer from The New York Times gave Jumpin' Again a half start out of five, writing: "There should've never been an excuse for doing a KARA tribute act. Jumpin' Again is full of lip-syncing. We need the real KARA back immediately!" Tour dates Cancelled Shows Trivia * During the concert in Sapporo, a team of construction workers in Beijing were building a higher stage floor at NCPA Music Hall in order to avoid trouble. * The LED screens take only five (5) hours to build, and four (4) hours to demolish. The light up letters in "KARA" are built within two (2) hours. Category:Concerts Category:Concerts that allow videotaping Category:2016 concert tours